A very Penguin December: return of the octopus
by penguin adventures
Summary: during a top secret solo mission Skipper gets captured by Dave. Kowalski, Rico, And Private with Help from the North Wind go on a rescue operation to save their leader. Will Team Penguin be reunited or will a certain Medusa Serum ruin everything? guest starring the Daleks.
1. Chapter One: The Trap

December 11th 2014

The Hoboken Zoo, NJ

5:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

A lone delivey truck drove up to the front gate of The Hoboken Zoo. A signal box was dropped off and the truck drove away. I quickly lasered my way out of the box and stepped out. "Skipper's Log," I said, "Unannounced to my men I have arrived at The Hoboken Zoo on a secret solo mission." I slid into the Zoo and continued my log, "IPSA agents placed a shipment of weapons to at this zoo…" "There are no weapons Skipper," Hans the puffin replied, "or I would have know about them." I turned off my log and said, "Hans!" "Skipper my old frienemy."

"What are you doing here?" "I live here remember," Hans said, "plus I knew you would show up." "This was not supposed to happen," I said. "Let's say we settle this with mackerel," the puffin replied holding up his preferred fish. "Let's not," I said lasering the head off. "What we always fish fight…aside from that one time." "I am not in the mood since the lead was a dead end," I said, "then I have no reason to fight you."

Hans smiled…not a happy smile but a smile that suggested he knew something that I did not. "How did you really think I knew you would be here?" The sounds of the front gates locking filled the air. "Um…not really," I replied. "I had help from someone you know," Hans said. "Huh?" I said dropping my laser, "Blowhole." "Um…no," Hans replied as a tentacle shot out from the nearest vending machine and warp around me. Why does this seem familiar? The tentacle dragged me into the machine and stuck me on one of the selves. "Hans," I demanded, "who do you work for?" Hans smiles evilly and said, "You know him as Dave."

My eyes widened, "noooo!" A helicopter flew overhead and a claw as lowered to retrive the Vending machine. I hate octopi hopefully my men realize I'm missing by now and come to my aid. The Helicopter turned around and headed for the shore where a certain submarine was waiting. The helicopter hovered over Dave's sub and lowered my prison into the Sub. Once the aircraft deposited the Vending machine it flew off. Meanwhile Blowhole was watching everything, "Showoff," he muttered, "Red One why don't we have a helicopter!" "I have no idea," Red One said, "I put that on your Christmas list." "I hate that octopus."

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Lost at Sea

The North Wind Jet

Somewhere over New York

7:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Could you run thru that one more time," I said. Agent Classified sighed and said, "2 hours ago Skipper was sent on a secret mission by the IPSA." "Skipper does solo mission once in a while…he'll be back." "The IPSA put a tracker in his Bluetooth," Eva said, "they lost the signal 20 minutes after Skipper arrived at…his destination." "They fear this is only the beginning of another Global Missing Penguin Crisis." "There are only two individuals I know who would want to harm Penguin-kind," Private said.

"We narrowed the long list of your enemies to two suspects," Classified said, "Dr. Francis Blowhole and…" "And?" "Dave," Eva replied. "Impossible," I replied, "Dr. Blowhole is more likely." "We have reports of both Dave's helicopter…and his Submarine," Classified said, "no reports of Chromeclaws…or lobsters." "Let me guess you even know where his sub is." "Yes," Eva said, "it's on a heading to Dave's island base." "If can intercept the Sub before it reaches the base…We can rescue your leader."

"Kowalski," Private said, "What are we going to do?" "We'll make Skipper proud…and rescue him!" "Yah!" "Dave hacked into our systems," Corporal announced. The plane's computer systems went haywire, "He uploaded a virus to our systems," Eva said. "This is no Computer Virus," I said. I studied the computers and realized what it was, "EMP!" "An electric magnetic Pulse," Eva said. "I predict that the jet will fail completely in about…" The Jet shutdown and began to barrel roll out of the sky, "Right now!" "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" "We lost our communications!" corporal shouted. "I was worth a shot," Classified replied. The Jet hit the water and we jumped out the emergency exit. We swam to the surface as the Jet exploded beneath us.

"It could have been worst," Classified said after we broke the surface of the water. "Rico emergency raft!" Rico hacked up a raft that inflated as soon as it touched the water. We all climbed abroad the raft and started paddling. "Any equipment survived?" "No," Eva replied, "if anything electronic survived the EMP the explosion took care of it." "So we stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Private shouted. "Apparently," Classified muttered. "Land Ho!" I shouted, "Full speed ahead." Rico hacked up a outboard motor and we sped towards the island in the distance. "We're coming for you Dave," Corporal announced.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: Dave…

Dave's submarine

7:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"I demand to see Dave!" I shouted at the octopi outside my cage. "You ask and you shall receive," Dave replied. "Dave!" "Skipper you didn't expect me to return did you." "The last time we fought you were a cute little octopus trapped in a New York Snow Globe!" "It doesn't matter…" Dr. Blowhole popped up and the screen behind us, "Behold octopi the evil genius that is Dr. Blowhole!" "Blowhole!" I said, "You don't think I have enough issues to deal with." "Skipper Skipper Skipper," Blowhole replied annoyed, "arch-enemies do not interrupt when two villains are in a feud!"

"Dr. Blowhole I am still waiting for the Mindjacker," Dave said. "Your slimy tentacles on my Mindjacker," Blowhole replied, "I think not." "Why are you even feuding anyway…?" "I am the one who suppose to take Revenge on Penguins…not an octopus." "You mammals are all the same." "What is that suppose to mean?" "Dr. Blowhole we have intruders on the island," Red One said in the background. "Who?" "The other Penguins and The North Wind," the lobster replied. "Seems your friends went searching for you...in the wrong loction," Dr. Blowhole, "now if you two will excuse me I have Pen-gu-wins to stop." Blowhole laughed evilly and ended the message. "Pen-gu-wins? Why does he say it like that?" "He says it like that to…" "Did I ask you to speak?" Dave said. "I guess you will never find out," I said.

"Okay back to business," Dave said, "my Revenge!" "You know shopping for revenge is the worst villain tagline I ever heard," I said. "It sounded better in my head," Dave replied. "We will defeat you Dr. Brine," I said. "I don't think your friends will rescue you anytime soon," Dave said. "My team faced blowhole without me before," I said, "they'll do it again…By the way Blowhole is a much better villain then you." "Based on what?" "His plans, his machines, his aeral aircraft carrier, his lairs, his computer's voice, his laugh, and The number of times he returns to have his revenge…it's more the two." "Well how long does Blowhole usually keep you captured," Dave said. "Longer then you!" I shouted running for the exit. I got to the lift and pressed the up button, "After them!" "Where is Kowalski's amnesia mist when you need it," I muttered.

The lift arrived at the upper level before the octopi could get up there, "Next stop the control room," I muttered past thru door after door still showing signs of the North Wind. "There has to be an escape pod around here somewhere," I said entering the control room. "You just past it up," Dave announced, "too bad there is no escape for you!" "I kind of figured that," I replied as octopi jumped on me. I prefer a Lobster pile.

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Blowhole's Lair

Blowhole's island lair

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"This place is familiar," Private said. "Yes the island Dave had a base on," I said. "Then we have him," classified replied. "I don't think so," I replied. A patrol of Lobsters walked up, "Alert Dr. Blowhole we have located the intruders!" A lone lobster separated from the group and headed to report. Private, Rico, and I got into the trademark penguin battle stand while the North Wind readied their weapons.

"Well played Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied as he drove up, "capture them." We were quickly overcome by lobsters and dragged inside blowhole's base. Blowhole's evil laugh filled the air during the entire process as everything went dark. Moments later we regained consenceness and found outselves face to face with Blowhole. Private, Rico, Eva, and I were chained to a metal panel while Classified and Corporal were in cages. "Welcome Pen-gu-wins and The North Wind," Blowhole said, "Now I can show-off my lastest plan!" "Where is Skipper?" "Do I know where Dave is," Blowhole said, "Yes…but am I going to tell you where he is?"

"Yes," private said. "No!" Blowhole replied, "And behold project…" "ENDLESS OCEAN." "Let me guess," I said, "you plan to turn all the land into ocean thus flooding the entire world." "Yes but you left out the part where I then…" "Rule the entire world we know we know." "You have to take the fun out of everything don't you," Blowhole replied. "So where the device to do it," I said. "Right here," Blowhole said aiming the gun at us, "how about a test run." "What?" "I will turn you to H20 molecules," Blowhole said. "Yah except it would never work," Kowalski said. "I'm not falling for that again," Blowhole replied. "It was worth a shot." "Excellent," he replied. "Rico now!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a snowglobe and hit the releash button.

We were releashed from the panel while Classified and Corporal were sprung from their cages. "Lobsters Attaaaack!" The lobsters charged at us barely giving us time to prepare. "Charge!" I shouted Private, Rico, and The North Wind behind me. The lobster didn't stand a chance as we knocked them all out and destroyed Blowhole's cannon. "Nooo!" Blowhole shouted. "Now where is Dave," I said. "Farewell Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied fleeing the area with some lobsters. "We have located a ship," Eva said. "What kind of ship?" I said, "Rico here has experience with freighters." "Cargo ship," Eva replied. "Same thing," I replied. "Well the freighter it is," Classified said. "That's strange usually…" "SELF DESTRUCT IN…5 SECONDS." "Run!" We ran for the exit and got out with half a second to spare. The base exploded behind us and we keep walking not stopping to look back.

Blowhole's sub was already leaving the dock heading toward the next lair I guess. The Ship Eva located was waiting for a crew. "Hmm…a bit run-down but it will do," I said. We climbed aboard the ship and entered the control room. Rico took the wheel and we were off, "Let's get this tin can to full steam," I said. "Top speed 5 knots," Private said. "What! That's the top speed!" "It will have to do," Classified said. "Sir we are being boarded," Corporal said. This was followed by a clang and the dying of the engines, "Dave…" octopi appeared from everywhere and overpowered us. "Here we go again," Classified replied.  
(End of Chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: together at last

Dave's submarine

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So…so much for rescuing you," Kowalski said. "Boys we are getting out of here," I said. "I wouldn't be so sure," Dave replied. "Whatever you got planned Dave we're going to stop you," I said. "Behold the Medusa serum!" "You did that already," I said. "Reformulated to cause worst mutations," Dave replied. A lone octopus was on a table the Medusa cannon above it. "Fire!" The cannon were fired and the octopus on the table mutated into…a Dalek.

"It's not the Medusa serum anymore," Kowalski said, "it the Dalek serum!" "That was not supposed to happen." "Exterminate," the newly formed dalek mutant replied. "That wasn't part of my plan," Dave said shocked. "Ha," I said, "how does it feel dalek to be without a shell…helpless?" "Um does anyone else smell ozone?" Private said. An opened Dalek casing appeared flanked by two Daleks. The two dalek took the newly formed dalek and put it inside the casing, "Dalek seven complete." "So the emperor is getting desperate," I said, "highjacking Dave's evil serum to create more Daleks." " ** _We do not obey Emperor Dalek-Sec!_** " "Who do you obey," I asked. " ** _They obey Davros lord and creator of the Daleks!"_** Davros replied. "Davros!"

"Who are you? And what have you done to my medusa serum?" " ** _Your medusa serum,_** " Davros replied with a laugh (which sounds horrible by the way), " ** _It was never yours in the first place._** " "What?" everyone in the room including Dave said. " ** _All hail Davros the true leader of the Daleks!_** " the two conditioned eternals and the rest of Davros small army. "But how do I not remember you," Dave replied. " ** _The meeting was erased from your memory_** ," Davros said, " ** _but we still made an impression…even made you believe you created the first medusa serum_**." "But there's one thing you and your little cult overlooked," I said. " ** _And that is,_** " Davros said. "Dave still has the original Medusa serum," I said, "and he just threw the last of it on you."

"Davros is impure!" a Dalek announced as their creator mutated and changed. The mutations were so horrible I won't even describe them. " ** _Exterminate!_** " The Daleks shouted destroy what was once their creator. Another Dalek disintegrated the remains leaving behind no evidence. " ** _Alert! The Daleks loyal to Dalek-Sec have been detected!_** " The Supreme Dalek and some drones appeared, " ** _Exterminate the rebel Daleks! Destroy all of division!_** " The drones closed in and destroyed ever last of Davros's loyal daleks. " ** _The Penguins will be…_** " Dave reloaded the Cannon with the original medusa serum and fired at the Supreme but its shields deflected it back at Dave.

" ** _The octopus Known as Dave has turned into an abomination!_** " the supreme shouted, " ** _Exterminate!_** " Dave now towered over everyone, "gaint octopus," Kowalski said. "Now I seen everything," I replied. "Classified," I said, "get ready." "Corporal! Eva! Engage Giant Dave!" Classified said. The Daleks meanwhile were backpedaling. "There getting away," Kowalski shouted. "Rico Dalek Busters!" We each got a Dalek Buster and started firing at the escaping Daleks. Unfortunately, while we battled the drones the Supreme emergency temporal shifted out. "Skipper!" Private shouted, "The Supreme Dalek escaped!" "We have worst problems to deal with," I said. "Self destruct activated! Have a nice day." "Kowalski teleport us out of here!" I said delivering a corkscrew to Dave. Kowalski took out his teleport destroyed the medusa cannon and teleport us to Blowhole's Island.

Dave's sub exploded hopefully taking that octopus with it. "We saved the world from Dave again!" I said. "Uh oh…" Rico said. Gaint tentacles broke the surface, "He's alive," Classified said. The tentacles went back under and Dave started heading towards us. His head broke the surface and said, "Now I can have my revenge!" "Kowalski you have that shrink ray on you!" Dave was now towering over the us, "ha!" Kowalski blasted him with the shrink ray and returned Dave to his normal size. "Oh come on now!" Dave shouted as he fell from the sky. He landed with a thud on the beach, "That is way you don't mess with Penguins!" Kowalski said. "I will still have my revenge," Dave said.

"Silence," I said, "don't make Kowalski use the shrink ray on you again." "It's too late," Dave said, "I will return to have my…" The metal claw of a chromeclaw come from nowhere and smashed Dave. "Ha! Blowhole 1 Dave 0!" "Blowhole," I said, "I never thought…" "Now I will have my Revenge Pen-gu-wins!" "Sorry we're on a schedule here," I said, "Goodbye." "Um…say hello to doris for me," Kowalski said. "Doris…who's Doris," Eva said. "We'll explain everything…" I said, "Wait…Kowalski will explain everything later." A North Wind Jet appeared overhead and we all climbed aboard.

Classified was the last to enter, "okay Eva plots a course to the Central Park Zoo!" "Already ploting," Eva said. "When it comes to air travel," I said, "we knew you have no choice whatsoever…" "What are you doing," Classified said. "Just play along," Kowalski whispered. "Thank you once again for choosing Air Penguin!" "Skipper should I cancel the Super-Plane pickup," Kowalski said. "Yes," I replied, "tell them we received alternate travel options." "Message sent," Kowalski said. "Let's get you four back home," Eva said. "Great Idea!"

(End of Chapter Five)


	6. Chapter Six: New York

Central Park

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"We have arrived over Central park," Eva announced. "Corporal would you get us over the Penguin Habitat," Classified said. "No," Skipper said, "if Alice sees us our cover is blown!" "Eva! Distract the Zookeeper," Classified said. Eva flew out and drawed the grumpy keeper far away, "hey get back here!" Alice shouted. Corporal piloted the jet expertly and we now hover over the habitat.

"See you around Agent Classified," I said, "it was an honor serving with you." "Skipper this may be a bit over-do," he said, "but I would like to name you honorary members of the North Wind." "Thank you," I said, "here's a tip keep an eye on those reindeers." "We know of the little cold war between the Penguins and the reindeer," Classified said, "and of Private's attraction to cupid." "Private and Cupid are a neutral third party," I replied. "Yes By-polars," Kowalski replied, "completely separate from the North-polars and the South-polars."

"Anyway," I said, "until the next time." "Which hopefully for the world's sake that won't be anytime soon," Kowalski said. "Blowhole is bound to return," Classified said, "but I'm sure you can take him." "How that line of communication between with the North Wind," Private asked. "We're working on it," Classified said, "it's hard to send a satellite into space with the human intelligence agencies watching the skys." "Watching the Skys?" "A few Alien invasions caused the CIA, MI6 and others to turn their gaze upwards." "Not that they can do anything about that," I said, "Aliens are UNIT"S jurisdiction." "Goodbye Penguins," Classified replied saluting us. Rico, Private, and Kowalski jumped out of the plane and into the water below. I stop to salute Classified back before jumping out of the plane.

"No sign of Zookeeper Alice," Kowalski announced. "Eva has just got back on the Jet," Private said. "Well mission accomplished," I said as the North Wind Jet flew away. "Alice 12:00!" Private shouted. "Smile and Wave boys! Smile and Wave!" Alice comes up to our habitat only to find four waving penguins. She stared at us supiciously before moving, "Whatever," she muttered as she walked away. "One of these days we're going to solve the mystery that is Zookeeper Alice!" "No snow?" Kowalski said, "Come on its December!" "Don't put all your trust in weathermen," I replied, "even with all the technology…they can't predict everything." "I'm going to invent a machine that will accurately predict the weather…"

"Knowing you you'll probably create another mess that WE have to clean up," I replied. "Kowalski didn't say change the weather," Private said, "so we don't have to worry about a super-storm." "Good point," I said, "Kowalski build that invention then report back to me on the weather." "I get to work right away," Kowalski said rushing to the lab. "Let's hope I don't regret that decision," I said. "Have we finally seen the last of Dave," Private asked. "He got smashed by a chromeclaw…there is no return from that." "I am 100 percent certain that Dave will never return," Kowalski shouted from the lab. "What if the zoo guests see only three penguins," Private said. "We do what we always do," I said as more guests arrived. "Just smile and wave boys…smile and wave." "Eureka!" Kowalski shouted below. "No one suspects a thing," I replied as we continued to smile and wave.

 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
